


Missing screens

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, Talks about child lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Missing screen from “Buck Begins.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Bike and ice cream!

Philip took 6 year old Evan to the store to buy him his own bike so he didn’t have to use Danile’s bike “I’m sorry that mom and I yelled at you buddy it’s just that mom has a different feeling about that bike.” Philp told Evan who was in his car seat and smiled at getting his own bike and not a hand me down bike.

“Can I get any bike?” Evan asked Philip “we have to make sure it’s your size but yes I’ll buy you any bike.” Philp told Evan who smiled and said ok.

Philp held Evans hand when they crossed the street to the Walmart when Philp saw how bad Evan was limping so he lifted Evan into his arms and carried Evan to the bikes while everyone looked at Evan’s leg which still had the blood on it so Philip told people who asked that Evan fell off a bigger bike so they needed to get him a bike that was his size and some elbow and knee pads along with a new helmet that was Evan’s size. 

Evan looked at the little boys bikes when he found a green one that he liked as Philip said ok when they also got a helmet and elbow and knee pads along with some training wheels just to be on the safe side if Evan does want to go back to riding with training wheels. 

After Philp bought the bike, helmet, training wheels and pads they headed to the car when Buck got into his car seat and Philp put everything in the trunk and smiled at Evan “you ready for some ice cream?” Philp asked when Evan said yes when he knew that his dad wasn’t mad at him and was just happy to hangout with his dad. 

Philip and Evan ate their ice cream when Evan smiled and told his dad all about first grade “but I already know my addition and subtraction because Maddie helped me over the summer with some old work books that she found in the garage.” Evan told Philp “that’s cool buddy! What else do you know?” Philp asked when he didn’t have a lot of one on one time with Evan being busy with work and such.

“I can tie my shoes all by myself Maddie helped me over the summer do that also.” Evan told Philp who just saw Danile before he got sick when he looked at Evan and wondered what Danile would have done if he was still alive “daddy?” Evan asked when Philp looked at Evan “sorry buddy what did you say?” Philp asked “I asked if I could go to the bathroom.” Evan asked Philp who said yes. 

Philp took Evan back to the house when he placed Evan’s bike in the garage while Evan went to go play upstairs in his room while Maddie was working on some homework but she heard her little brother coming up the stairs so Maddie checked on Evan “how was bike shopping with dad?” Maddie asked “good, dad got me a green bike and a new helmet, some elbow and knee pads along with training wheels so I don’t fall off my bike anymore and get hurt.” Evan told Maddie who smiled at her little brother. 

Margaret was downstairs when she looked at Danile’s old bike next to Evan’s new bike when all Margaret thought about was her two boys riding together down the street being brothers. “I know honey but Evan has his own bike now so he won’t be using Danile’s bike anymore.” Philp told Margaret who said ok when she went to check on the kids as Evan looked at his mom and smiled with his bright baby blue eyes “hey Evan how was going out with daddy?” Margaret asked Evan who told Margaret everything that Philp bought him.


	2. 8 year old Evan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan started to see that his parents only care about him if he pushed boundaries with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Spanking in this chapter!⚠️

Evan figured out that his parents didn’t truly see him so he made them see him as he would act out and do things to get attention from them. 

Margaret and Philip watched Evan playing in the trees again “Philp,Evan is going to get hurt!” Margaret told Philp who looked at Evan “he’s just being a kid, it’s nice to see him not on his bike or playing video games in his room.” Philp told Margaret.

“What if Daniel was still around and Evan did something stupid and we couldn’t use his bone marrow or blood anymore and Daniel died because of Evan?” Margaret asked her husband.

“I’ll go get him.” Philp told Margaret when he went outside to the tree “hey Buddy why don’t you come down before you get hurt?” Philp told Evan “why?” Evan asked his dad “because Evan mommy and I love you.” Philp told Evan “no you don’t Maddie loves me.” Evan told Philp while climbing higher into the tree.

“Ev please come down.” Philp tried to reason with his son who said no “I’m staying in this tree till Maddie gets home!” Evan told Philp who looked at Margaret “please buddy, mommy is really worried about you.” Philp told Buck “then mommy should be out here not you.” Evan told Philp. 

Philp went to the garage and got a ladder out and set it up against the tree “Evan you have till the count of 10 to get out of that tree or I’ll come and get you and it won’t be pretty if I have to.” Philp told Buck who looked at his dad as he climbed even higher into the tree so Philp climbed to get Evan and brought him down kicking and screaming while making a scene.

“Evan stop being so dramatic!” Margaret told Evan who looked at his mom “you and dad don’t care about me!” Evan told his parents before he ran into the house and to his room and slammed his door. 

Philp had to calm down before he did anything that he would regret doing to Evan who was testing boundaries more and more every day and it only got worse when Maddie wasn’t home to help them take care of Evan.

Philp went to check on Evan who was in his room so Philp knocked on the door “go away!” Evan said when he didn’t want to see his parents anymore then he had to.

“I’m running away to go live with grandma and grandpa!” Evan said when Philp opened the door and looked at his 8 year old son “Evan I’m not going to play this game anymore because you can’t keep doing stupid things to get our attention.” Philp told Evan “it’s the only way that you and mom pay attention to me!” Evan yelled at Philp who was getting very angry with Evan. 

“Maybe I need to make your room feel like a jail!” Philp said “it already is!” Evan said as he packed his suitcase and tried to get past Philp who stopped him.

“Evan you don’t get to talk to me like that. You have to use your nice words.” Philp told Evan “let go!” Evan said as Philp said no and brought Evan to his bed “I need to show you that we don’t talk to your mom or I like that so daddy is going to have to do something drastic with you.” Philp told Evan who looked at his dad “what are you going to do?” Evan asked Philp. 

“Something I should have done with you awhile ago!” Philp said when he placed Evan over his lap and started spanking him which Evan didn’t like as he was kicking and screaming with tears rolling down his face “I’m sorry!” Evan told his dad who didn’t stop “please daddy!” Evan told Philp who stopped after 20 smacks before he placed Evan on the bed and left the room which made Evan even more sad as he curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep. 

Maddie came home from work when she checked in Buck who was in his room asleep but it looked like he'd been crying before he fell asleep “what did you do to Evan?” Maddie asked her parents.

“Your father had to show you brother some tough love because he was being difficult today.” Margaret told Maddie who looked at her parents.

“Evan is asleep and was crying!” Maddie told her parents “your brother got disciplined today it’s normal for a boy his age to get some tough love now and then.” Philp told Maddie “did you spank Evan?” Maddie asked when Philp said yes.

“You promised that you would stop spanking him when he was 5!” Maddie told Philp and Margaret “your father needed to show your brother that he’s not the boss of the house and if you want to be grounded keep it up.” Margaret told Maddie who stopped and went to sit with Evan so he wasn’t alone when he woke up. 

Evan woke up when he saw Maddie and was clingy to her “mommy and daddy no love me!” Evan told Maddie who calmed her brother down “shh Evan that’s not true.” Maddie said “daddy just left me after he spanked me!” Evan told Maddie.

“I know honey but it’s ok, I’m here to watch you now, so why don’t we get in my car and go do something fun.” Maddie told Evan who said ok “daddy hit hard!” Evan told Maddie who wanted to see if there was any bruising or sores from Philp’s version of discipline when Philp can go overboard with Evan. 

Maddie didn’t see any bruising or any lasting damage when Buck got his shoes on as they headed to the car “I’m taking Evan to do something just the two of us we’ll be back later.” Maddie yelled before they left when Evan got in his booster seat and buckled himself in while Maddie smiled and drove off to help Evan get his mind off his parents.


	3. Buck goes to live with his grandparents for the summer! (10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Maddie have loving grandparents who take Evan for the summer to help with a change of pace and a new environment.

Evan went to go live with his grandparents for the summer when Evan was happy to spend time with people who love him.

“Are you all packed up?” Maddie asked when Evan said yes as Maddie is going to drop Evan off at their grandparents house while their parents were at work.

“I wish mom and dad was here to say goodbye to me.” Evan told Maddie who hugged Evan “you’ll see them in a few weeks Ev, don’t worry you’ll have fun with nana and papa.” Maddie told Evan who said ok as they headed to the car when Evan placed his backpack and suitcase in the back seat before he got into the front seat next to Maddie. 

Maddie drove the 45 minutes to their grandparents house as Evan smiled the whole way as he didn’t miss his parents one bit till they got to the house and Maddie walked Evan to the door.

“You be good for nana and papa ok?” Maddie told Evan who said ok when nana opened the door and smiled “hey there is my little guy! Nana made cookies that are in the kitchen!” Nana told Evan who said thank you when he hugged nana and headed to the kitchen while Maddie smiled and watched her brother.

“Thank you for taking Evan for the summer. I know that mom and dad wouldn’t say it but Evan has been struggling the past few weeks since school had been out and I don’t think they can handle another broken bone.” Maddie told Nana who looked at Evan who was eating cookies and drinking milk while smiling.

“Your brother is a saint and papa and I love him.” Nana told Maddie who smiled as she took some cookies for the road and said goodbye to Evan.

After Maddie left nana and Evan caught up as Evan showed his latest scar from his bike “I was wearing my helmet but I hit the handlebars so hard that I almost broke a tooth!” Evan said as nana smiled “my wild child.” Nana said when Evan smiled “after you eat your snack why don’t you go unpack your bag in your room.” Nana told Evan who said ok. 

After Evan was all unpacked he headed to the backyard where nana and papa has a swing set for when they were younger as Evan smiled and sat on the swing become he gave himself a little push before Evan was fully swinging and smiling when it wasn’t playing with his friends but it helped to be away from his parents for a few weeks so they can get a break from each other.

Papa came home as he smiled at Evan playing in the backyard by himself.

“Daniel would have loved Evan and they would have been best friends.” Papa told Nana who gave papa a small sad smile.

“Yeah, Danny and Evan would be best friends and their parents would have been so much happier, it’s not Evan’s fault that the treatment failed and Daniel got so sick and didn’t make it.” Nana told papa.

Evan ran in as papa smiled and hugged Evan “hey buddy! I have missed you so much!” Papa told Evan who looked a little sad “can I live with you and nana?” Evan asked “why baby?” Nana asked “mommy and daddy don’t like me.” Evan told his grandparents “honey your parents love you, they just have a hard time showing it.” Nana told Evan while they sat on the couch.

The grandparents talked about Evan’s life with his parents since Maddie is gone “how about papa and I call you once a week and we can chat? You tell us about your week then every school break you have papa and I can meet up with you so you're not lonely.” Nana told Evan who said ok when he looked happy. 

Evan had a fun day with his grandparents. They had a bonfire before bed when Evan was curled up in paps’ lap with a blanket while papa cuddled Evan.

“Mommy and daddy don’t like to cuddle with me they said I’m too old.” Evan told his grandparents “you're never too old for cuddles Ev, papa gives the best cuddles anyway.” Nana said as papa smiled and kissed Evan’s head when Evan was getting sleepy so they headed inside and upstairs to the bedrooms. 

Evan got in bed when his grandparents did this whole night time routine with Evan as they read to him and said goodnight “love you bubba we’ll do something fun tomorrow.” Papa told Evan who said goodnight while Nana kissed Evan’s head which made Evan smile. 

Evan went to bed with a smile on his face for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t see any of the Buckley family looking at Maddie and Buck and not wanting to take them for a day or a summer to help them feel loved.


	4. County fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana and papa take Evan to the local county fair!

Evan woke up when he went downstairs and smiled when his grandparents were in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Hey sweetie how did you sleep?” Nana asked when she smiled at Evan who smiled “good! How did you sleep?” Evan asked when Nana hugged and kissed Evan.

“Good papa is in the garage working on something real quick but he should be in soon.” Nana told Evan who said ok while he sat down at the island while Nana and Evan talked. 

Papa came in when he smiled at Evan “hey buddy! How did you sleep?” Papa asked Evan who smiled “good! Nana said that we’re going to the county fair.” Evan told papa who smiled.

“Of course we are buddy! We used to take you and Maddie when you were really little but you probably don’t remember.” Papa told Evan who smiled “you really enjoyed the petting zoo when you were little.” Nana told Evan who smiled. 

After breakfast the group got ready for the day when they headed downtown where the fair was being held when Evan smiled and held his grandparents hands as they crossed the street.

“Ok buddy let’s go buy you some tickets for the rides and games!” Papa said to Evan who smiled as they headed to the ticket booth when papa got Evan some tickets when Evan said thank you. 

Evan was playing some games when some of the grandparents' friends smiled at Evan.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen Evan.” Holly told nana and papa who smiled “yeah we’re helping Margaret and Philp take care of Evan for the summer.” Nana told Holly who smiled while papa was watching Evan play a game.

“Does Evan know about Danny?” Holly asked when nana said no “he has no clue he didn’t know that he lived with us for a while when Danny was in the hospital.” Nana told Holly who gave a sad smile.

“it’s so nice that you two took care of Maddie and Evan.” Holly told Nana “we’ll do everything for our grandkids.” Nana said while Evan smiled and brought a toy he won over “hey sweetie this is my friend Holly.” Nana told Evan who smiled “it’s nice to meet you!” Evan told Holly “Evan has manners!” Holly said. 

Evan had a very fun day when he ate a lot of food and won a lot of prizes and even made a few friends his own age that live in the neighborhood when they made some plans to play together.

“How long am I here for?” Evan asked on the way home “till the end of July honey.” Nana told Evan who smiled “I don’t have any of my bikes or skateboard.” Evan told nana and papa “don’t worry buddy, we can go to the store and get you a bike and skateboard to keep at the house.” Papa told Evan who smiled. 

Evan was playing in his room when nana and papa were getting everything out for dinner while talking.

“Holly asked me if Evan knew anything about Daniel.” Nana told papa “what did you say?” Papa asked when they truly wanted to tell Evan but the Buckley parents told them no.

“I truly want to tell him but his parents are being difficult about it.” Nana told papa “they shouldn’t have kept Evan in the dark because it’s not his fault.” Papa told nana “I know, trust me if it was up to me I would have told Evan.” Papa told nana. 

Evan helped papa make dinner when Evan sat on the counter “how are you doing bubba?” Papa asked “good! I had a very fun day at the fair!” Evan told papa who smiled.

“I’m glad buddy! I have to work tomorrow but nana is going to take you shopping to get some clothes to keep at our house for when you come to visit.” Papa told Evan who said ok.

“Do you need help getting down? We don’t want you to get hurt.” Papa told Evan who smiled as he lifted his arms out so papa helped Evan off the counter.

“Mom and dad won’t mind if I got hurt. It’s the only way I get their attention.” Evan told papa “Ev you do know that getting hurt isn’t a great way to get attention from your parents.” Papa told Evan.

“I know but it’s the only way that mom and dad see me.” Evan told papa “I don’t want you to hurt yourself for attention ok buddy? If you need anyone to talk to, call nana or I and we can talk.” Papa told Evan who said ok. 

After dinner Evan sat on the couch watching TV when he was cuddling with his new stuffed dog he got from the fair. 

Nana and papa smiled at their grandson “Evan do you want to watch a movie before bed?” Papa asked Evan who said sure when he got up and picked a movie before he sat on the couch when nana made some popcorn while papa and Evan sat together on the couch with a blanket. 

After the movie Evan fell asleep so papa took Evan to bed when he smiled as he kissed Evan’s head “night buddy we’ll see you in the morning.” Papa told Evan while Nana smiled and said goodnight to Evan when she kissed his head.


	5. Nana and Evan’s shopping trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana takes Evan shopping for some clothes to keep at their house. 
> 
> The Buckley parents strike from miles away and still make Evan feel so small!

Papa was getting ready to head to work when Evan was on the couch watching TV “you be good buddy.” Papa told Evan who smiled “I will papa!” Evan told papa who smiled “love you buddy!” Papa told Evan while he hugged Evan and kissed his head “love you too papa!” Evan told papa. 

Nana took Evan to the mall when they looked around at the different stores while Nana smiled at Evan’s style.

“When you were a little boy Nana took you to the mall with Maddie and Nana bought you some very cute clothes!” Nana told Evan who smiled.

“What did you buy me and why wasn’t mommy and daddy with us?” Evan asked “your parents had to go somewhere so papa and I took care of you and Maddie.” Nana told Evan who looked up.

“Where did mommy and daddy go?” Evan asked Nana “Buddy I can’t answer all the questions ok, your parents should talk to you about where they were.” Nana told Evan who said ok.

“If they will talk to me.” Evan told Nana “honey, they will talk to you, why don’t we call them when we get back to the car.” Nana told Evan who said ok before he went back to shopping for clothes and shoes.

After nana and Evan were done at the mall Evan sat in the front seat when he waited for his parents to talk to him.

“Hey Philip it’s mom, I have Evan here with me and he has some questions.” Nana told Philp who looked at Margaret.

“Mom I can’t talk right now unless Evan is bleeding or in the hospital don’t call us.” Philp told nana “Philp! I raised you better than that, Evan is your son!” Nana told Philp.

“Evan wasn’t my only son. Everytime I look at Evan I can’t imagine what Daniel would be doing or if he would look like Evan but a bit older.” Philp told Nana.

“I don’t care, Evan is your son so you should talk to him.” Nana told Philp “mom I have to go.” Philp told Nana who hung up her phone and looked at Evan.

“Your dad is stuck at work buddy.” Nana told Evan who looked sad “it’s ok nana you did your best, daddy and mommy don’t want anything to do with me.” Evan told Nana who gave Evan a sad smile. 

“Honey, that’s not true you have people who love you and want to do something with you because we care about you.” Nana told Evan who smiled “love you Nana!” Evan said “why don’t we go to lunch and get some ice cream!” Nana told Evan who smiled and said ok. 

Nana and Evan got home from their shopping trip as Evan helped nana bring in all the bags from the car to his room 

“Don’t forget to hang up your hanging clothes and fold your dresser clothes.” Nana told Evan who said ok before he got to work putting his clothes away. 

Evan played with a few of the neighborhood kids “where is your bike?” Willy asked Evan “I left my bike at my parents house but I’m here with my grandparents for the summer.” Evan told Willy. 

Jacob let Evan use his old bike so they could go riding around the park and block “where do your grandparents live?” Jacob asked Evan “the green house right when you turn into the street.” Evan told the boys who smiled “that house gives out the best candy for Halloween!” Willy told Evan who smiled. 

After Evan played with his new friends he headed home when papa should be home soon “hey buddy did you have fun playing with Jacob and Willy?” Nana asked Evan who smiled and said yes “go wash your hands then if you want you can help me make dinner.” Nana told Evan who smiled and nodded his head. 

Papa came home as he gave Evan a very big hug and smiled before he went to say hi to nana “good day at work?” Nana asked when papa said yes while Evan was setting the table “thank you buddy!” Nana told Evan who smiled “your welcome!” Evan said before he went to the bathroom.

“Our son is an ass to his own kid! We called him because Evan started asking questions and I told him that only his parents can answer them so I did the right thing and called Philp but he chose to basically tell me unless Evan is bleeding or in the hospital don’t call them.” Nana told papa who looked mad.

“I know losing Daniel made them become very distant from Maddie and Evan but come on Evan will learn the truth and how will they deal with it? Will they tell him when he turns 18 or almost 30?” Papa asked nana “I don’t know, I swear it’s like Evan doesn’t matter to them!” Nana told papa. 

Evan heard his grandparents talking as Evan started crying when Evan only heard the tail end of the conversation so Evan ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

“Oh crap!” Papa said when they had to get Evan out of his room while he was upset “hey Ev, it’s papa can I come in?” Papa asked Evan who was crying very hard “I’m coming in buddy.” Papa told Evan when papa saw Evan on his bed crying into his pillow.

“Oh buddy!” Papa said while he went over and sat next to Evan while running his back and head “baby it’s ok.” Papa told Evan “my parents don’t care about me!” Evan told papa “I know it feels like they don’t Evan but nana and I do, Willy and Jacob care about you.” Papa told Evan.

“Why?” Evan asked his papa “because honey you are a very easy kid to love and care about.” Nana told Evan.

“Then why can’t my parents? What did I do to them for them not to like me?” Evan asked his grandparents “we can’t answer that question babe but we love and care about you so much!” Nana told Evan “promise?” Evan asked, holding his pinky finger out “we promise!” Nana and papa said while they locked their pinkies with Evan. 

Evan calmed down enough to have dinner before nana and papa let Evan watch some TV before bed as Papa called Philp and gave him an earful away from Evan so he didn’t become upset again. “Philp please talk to Evan. He had a few questions that only you and Margaret can answer.” Papa told Philp.

“No dad, I’m glad that Evan is with you and mom. The house is very quiet and we don’t have our dumbass son trying to break every bone in his body.” Philp told papa.

Papa was mad at his son “the only reason Evan is acting out to get your attention!” Paps told Philp “why don’t you take Evan for the upcoming school year? It could be better for him if Evan is with his grandparents instead of here, Evan seems to enjoy his time with you guys.” Margaret told papa.

“No! I’m not uprooting Evan to a new school just because you two don’t want to deal with him anymore.” Papa told the parents.

“Fine, what day is Evan coming back?” Philp asked “July 20th that will give Evan enough time to meet his teacher and get his school supplies that he needs.” Papa told the parents “how about August 15? Margaret and I are on vacation at the end of July.” Philp told papa “I’ll talk to your mother to see if they would work out better.” Papa told the parents who said ok before they hung up. 

Evan went to bed as he had a harder time falling asleep so nana sat with him and read Evan a few stories till Evan was asleep before nana kissed Evan’s head “love you baby, don’t forget you are loved!” Nana told Evan before nana left Evan’s room.


	6. Nana and Papa take Evan on a vacation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana and Papa decide to take Evan on a short vacation for the weekend since the Buckley parents are taking their own vacation without Evan.

Evan was playing with his friends “hey it’s that your paps?” Willy asked Evan who looked over his shoulder and saw papa and smiled “yep!” Evan said when he walked over to papa.

“Hey buddy it’s almost time to come home, nana and I have a special surprise for you!” Papa told Evan who said goodbye to his friend and went back to his grandparents house “hey baby! Did you have fun playing with your friends?” Nana asked Evan who said yes “go wash up buddy then meet us on the couch.” Papa told Evan “am I in trouble?” Evan asked “no honey, we just want to tell you something.” Nana told Evan who said ok before he went to the bathroom and washed his hands. 

Evan sat on the couch between his grandparents “how would you feel about going away for the weekend?” Papa asked Evan who was looking up “where are we going?” Evan asked his grandparents “that is a surprise that only papa and I know.” Nana told Evan who smiled “ok! When do we leave?” Evan asked “we leave tomorrow when papa gets home from work.” Nana told Evan who said ok when he hugged his grandparents. 

Evan packed a suitcase with some of his clothes when nana smiled and helped Evan make sure he brought the right clothes. “Don’t forget to bring a hoodie for night time. It can get cold where we’re going.” Nana told Evan who said ok. 

The next day! 

Evan was playing in the front yard waiting for papa to get home from work “Evan can you please help me?” Nana asked when Evan said sure when he helped put suitcases in the trunk.

“Where are we going?” Evan asked “I’ll give you a hint. You have been there before, we have some family friends who had a son around your age.” Nana told Evan who smiled “new friend?” Evan asked Nana who said yes. 

Papa came home from work when he saw Evan sitting on the porch “hey buddy are you ready to go on vacation?” Papa asked when Evan said yes “alright buddy let me get changed then we can go.” Papa told Evan who said ok. 

On the road! 

Evan was very excited to go on vacation when his grandparents didn’t tell Evan anything “who is this family friend?” Evan asked “he is nice, buddy and his son Tyler is super sweet!” Papa told Evan who said ok as he went back to his iPod nano and took a little nap. 

TK and Evan meet! 

TK was very excited to meet a new friend when his parents told him that their family friends are coming up for the weekend and bring their grandson who is TK’s age.

“Now remember you can’t say anything about Daniel,Evan has no clue that he had an older brother that passed away when Evan was a baby.” Gwen told TK “that’s kinda odd mom, why would Evan not know about an older brother?” TK asked when he didn’t think it was right to keep Evan in the dark about a huge family secret.

“I know honey, it’s just complicated.” Gwen told TK “so you're telling me I’m meeting a new friend but I have to lie to him also?!” TK asked “yes buddy, I know it’s not right and I’m sorry that you have to.” Owen told TK.

“When do they get in?” TK asked “they just left about an hour ago so I’m guessing by 7 they should be here.” Owen told TK who said ok before TK went to his room to get it cleaned up so they could add an air mattress for Evan. 

2 hours later!

Evan looked around when he was very shocked at the big buildings around them “wow!” Evan said which made his grandparents smile at Evan “you like it buddy?” Papa asked Evan who said yes very much “I’m glad baby! We should be at our friend's apartment in about half an hour depending on the traffic.” Nana told Evan who said ok “I always wanted to come here but mommy and daddy said no.” Evan said. 

Papa pulled up to the apartment complex and called Owen to ask where to park “just park in the guest parking lot and we’ll be down to greet you guys and help with bags.” Owen said when papa said ok as he parked where Owen told him to park. 

TK was so excited to meet Evan that he almost forgot to put shoes on “TK shoes.” Gwen told TK who said ok as he got his flip flops on and ran out the door and to the elevator.

“TK wait up please.” Gwen told TK who did as the family rode down the elevator and met Papa, Nana and Evan who looked shy “Ev baby it’s ok Tyler is a very nice boy.” Nana told Evan.

“Hey buddy you probably don’t remember me but I met you and your sister when you were just a baby.” Owen told Evan who looked up as he smiled “it’s nice to meet you sweetie, this is TK he’s 10 years old.” Gwen told Evan who shook hands “it’s nice to meet you also.” Evan said. 

TK helped Evan get the suitcases out of the car before they headed upstairs to the apartment when Evan and TK hit it off.

“We have a bed set up in my room for you or you can stay with your grandparents whatever makes you comfortable enough.” TK told Evan who said ok “Evan what do you want to do? Sleep in TK’s room or sleep in the guest room?” Papa asked Evan “I’ll stay with TK.” Evan said when his grandparents said ok. 

After the group had dinner TK and Evan went to go play in TK’s room while the adults talked away from the boys ears so they didn’t hear anything being said.

“How is Evan adjusting to living with you guys for the summer?” Gwen asked “good, Evan and Maddie are used to coming to our house for short periods of time but Evan hadn’t lived with us for a while since Daniel was in the hospital.” Papa said as nana nodded her head.

“That must have been hard for you two, helping Philp and Margaret take care of Evan and Maddie while they were with Daniel.” Owen said.

“It was but we’ll do anything to help our grandkids. Maddie and Evan know that we’ll be there for them if they ever needed anything.” Nana told the adults in the room.

“Have you tried to talk to Philip and Margaret about how they are treating Evan? It’s not his fault but they are acting like Evan is the reason that Daniel isn’t around anymore.” Gwen said “we have tried when Evan was 5 but they don’t listen to us.” Nana told Owen and Gwen. 

“Then they shipped Evan to us and basically told us that unless Evan is in the hospital or bleeding don’t call them.” Papa told Owen and Gwen “it must be hard on Evan, have you two had any thoughts on trying to get legal custody of Evan?” Gwen asked.

“Evan did ask us a few days ago if he could live with us.” Nana said “if they don’t change then we might take legal action to get Evan into our house. I just don’t want to cause an upset with moving Evan to a new school.” Papa said.

“Maybe after this weekend you two can sit down with Evan and ask him again what he wants to do. It sounds like Evan wants to live with you guys.” Owen said.

“Yeah we tried to call his parents to answer some questions about his past but his parents won’t talk to Evan and are so glad that he’s out of the house that they took their own vacation and asked us to keep Evan for the upcoming school year but I said no but maybe I’ll ask Evan what he wants to do because he already made a few friends that live in the neighborhood.” Papa told the room.


End file.
